Black and White Affair
by GoddessXofXNight
Summary: Mey-Rin has always had love for her young master, but what is she to think when the young earl starts to cater to her? Is she being used or will she fall even harder than what she already has? Sebastian however, has always kept a clear head but when Ciel's attention is turned to someone else, how will he deal with it? Who will he turn to?
1. Chapter 1

*Okay you guys, don't criticize it too bad. It's my first go 'round in the Black Butler fanfiction arena and I'm not sure how it's going to work yet.*

Chapter 1: "Black and White Affair"

_It's too early for this. _Ciel thought to himself as Sebastian opened the curtains in his bedroom.

"Young master, you have to wake up. You've got a letter from the Queen that should have your undivided attention. You are, after all, her guard dog." Sebastian said with a small smirk plastered across his face.

"Do not use that juvenile term for me, Sebastian." Ciel said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said, still grinning to himself as he buttoned Ciel's shirt.

After dressing him, Sebastian accompanied Ciel to his study where he read the Queen's letter. Another assignment. He had to ask himself if she ever got tired of sending him to tedious for even Scotland Yard to handle. Still, he had a weapon that Scotland Yard could never control. Sebastian could handle more than any agent in the Yard. The Queen needed him to use Sebastian to take care of all the things that came up that took Scotland Yard too long to solve.

"Sebastian, what kind tea are you serving this morning? It smells weak." Ciel said.

"It's black tea, my lord. I do apologize that it is not to your liking." Sebastian removed the tea from Ciel's desk. "About the Queen's request, my lord. What do you propose to do about it?"

"First we find out who is causing these disturbances, but we have to go to Germany to do so."

"Germany? Do you speak German, my lord?"

"No, but we are going to English territory. I'm sure they speak our language." Ciel said nonchalantly.

"Very well, my lord. Shall I go make the arrangements?"

"That would be your job, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, my lord."

_"Strange murders...dog bites...it can't be..." _Ciel thought to himself. His processes leading him to believe that the only thing that could be killing these people would be another demon hound. Still, he thought that if it was another demon hound that Pluto would have reacted. Or would he? Ciel still wasn't sure. So many questions were still left unanswered in the Queen's letter. As always, Ciel was left to figure most of the things out by hisself.

_"The young master is leaving again. I wonder if there is anything that I can do for him before he leaves." _Mey Rin had always loved Ciel...but she knew that he was betrothed to Lady Elizabeth. If only she had been born a noble woman.

"Mey-Rin." Sebastian called her as he came down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Yes, Sebastian?" she found herself standing at attention in front of her young master's head serviceman.

"Go check on the young master. Make sure that he has everything he needs."

"Yes, Sebastian." Mey-Rin began to find herself on the main floor and walking up to the young master's study. She walked into the room to find her black-haired young master standing in front of his window and staring down Finny, who was working with the household landscapes. "Young master, are you content? Do you find anything lacking?"

"Actually, Mey Rin. I have a question for you." Ciel told Mey Rin he turned slowly toward her.

"Yes, young master?"

"When was the last time that you have been dancing?"

"Dancing, master?"

"Yes, Mey Rin. So, when was it?"

"I've never been." Mey Rin told Ciel, faced down to hide the shade of red that she felt her face turning.

"Well, that is about to change. You will accompany Sebastian and I to Germany. The goal I must achieve requires me to have an accomplice on my arm."

"Well, Lady Elizabeth would be better suited."

"Elizabeth has other engagements. But this is not a request. YOU WILL ACCOMPANY ME, MEY RIN." Ciel told her, in his most dominant voice, to let her know that it was not a favor it was an order.

"Yes, young master." Mey Rin found herself blushing again. _"He's so strong in his words. Of course not I would never deny him whatever he wants." _ Mey Rin felt that it was strange that her master was so much younger than her but had a very strong pull on her... in more ways than one. She just wished that she knew how he felt toward her. Even if it was just to have her as his maid, Mey Rin only wanted to be around Ciel. Just seeing his face made her life of servitude completely worth it.

"By the way, when you go downstairs, tell Sebastian that I will take my lunch in the dining room. And Mey Rin, don't worry about packing your things. I will have Sebastian take you shopping when we get to Germany to buy you the things you will need to look your part."

"Yes, young master. But can I ask you a question?"

"Seeing as you've already asked me a first one, I see no reason why you can't ask a second one."

"Will I be able to keep the things that we buy in Germany?"

"As a gift, from a master to servant. Yes, you will."

With the finish of Ciel's sentence Mey Rin walked out of his study to go and find Sebastian and give him Ciel's orders. All while walking through the halls, Mey Rin played her conversation with Ciel over again in her mind. She couldn't get over the fact that he had finally had a full conversation with her, even though it was only to give her orders. Mentally, Mey Rin was somewhere else completely, she didn't even notice that she walked right passed Finny, who was trying to get her attention, and Baldo, who had been searching for her since she went to go see Ciel. Mey Rin looked at Finny with a very big smile, "Where is Sebastian?"

"He's outside, feeding Pluto." Finny said with a look of curiosity. "Is everything all right, Mey Rin?"

"Yes. Everything is fine. I just need to find, Sebastian." Mey Rin said, walking outside to meet Sebastian. "Sebastian, the young master has orders for you."

"Of course, I shall go tend to him." Sebastian said, walking passed Mey Rin.

"He wishes to take his lunch in the dining hall, and for you to take me shopping when we get to Germany."

"We?"

"Yes. We. He wishes for me to accompany there. If you need anymore information, you can ask him, yes?"

"Of course."

Within seconds, Sebastian found himself in front of Ciel. "Young master, you are bringing Mey Rin? On an assignment?" Ciel stared up at Sebastian, who was at least a foot and a half taller, but looked directly into his eyes. "Are you master here, or am I?"

"You are, my lord."

"Then I don't think you should be questioning my reasoning behind any decision."

"Yes, my lord. By the way, I have made our lodging arrangements. Shall I book Mey Rin a separate room?"

"No. Mey Rin will stay with me. It will make appearences easier to keep up if I don't have to answer questions about why my Lady and I are sleeping in separate situations."

"Your lady, my lord?"

"As of this moment, we shall engage Mey Rin as though she was born into nobility. You will treat her the way you treat me, is this understood?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Now, go get Mey Rin. We have to get her used to this treatment before our trip tomorrow."

"She will be sharing your bed tonight, sir?"

"Has this not already been established with my previous order?"

"Very well, my lord."

Sebastian went to find Mey Rin to inform her of Ciel's orders. When he found, Mey Rin was in her quarters trying to figure out what she would be do whilst in Germany with Ciel after all, it would be her first time appearing in public with her master, even if she was pretending to be someone else. "Mey Rin, the young master wishes to have you stay with him in his bedroom tonight." Sebastian told her without acknowledging the fact that he had walked into her bedroom without asking.

"In his bedroom?" Mey Rin asked, slightly shocked at the request.

"Yes, my lady. To get you used to the lifestyle that he lives." Sebastian said, bowing low.

"Alright. Should I retire when he does as well?"

"It would probably be for the best. I don't think he would have you retiring separately in Germany."

"Very well, Sebastian. I will be upstairs shortly." Mey Rin didn't know how to react to all the attention she was suddenly getting from Ciel. As much as she loved Ciel, she didn't want him to have any ulterior motives.

"I shall tell the young master to await arrival, but don't keep him at bay too long, Mey Rin."


	2. Chapter 2

BWA 2:

Mey Rin spent the night with Ciel, and was preparing herself to leave for Germany when Sebastian came into "their" bedroom to wake them. "Young mistress, if you would please wake the young master..." Sebastian said looking in Mey-Rin's direction. "Sebastian, were you talking to me?"

"Of course, young mistress. Lord Phantomhive asked that you be treated as if you were his lady." Sebastian said.

"Of course, Sebastian." Mey-Rin tapped Ciel on his shoulder. "Young master... Ciel... it's time to wake."

"I am awake. I always wake as soon as Sebastian enters my bed chambers." Ciel said, turning over to face Mey-Rin with one eye closed. Mey-Rin still wasn't aware of the bond between Ciel and Sebastian. Sometimes though it seemed as though they were more than just master and servant, or could it be that Mey-Rin just wanted to see Ciel be intimate with someone if not with her.

"I'm sorry, I should have known this. Should I leave the room as Sebastian dresses you?" Mey-Rin asked as she turned as a bright red as her hair.

"That is up to you. It's either you stay or you go. Ultimately, it is your decision Mey-Rin." Ciel said, facing Sebastian as he prepared to be dressed for the day.

"Sebastian, what would you have me do?" Mey-Rin asked, looking toward the lead servant of Phantomhive Manor.

"As the young master said, my lady. Ultimately, it is your decision." Sebastian said bowing his head.

"Then I will leave yes." Mey-Rin said, slowly backing out of the room. "I will show the young master the respect that he deserves and leave him with his privacy."

"Mey-Rin, you are to act as though you will become Lady Phantomhive. I need you to act in Lizzie's place."

"Yes, my lord. Then I will stay."

Mey-Rin went into a corner of Ciel's bedchamber and watched as Sebastian dressed him for their travels. "Mey-Rin, you are to act as though you are Lady Elizabeth. We don't want any suspicions concerning my company." Ciel said as Sebastian buttoned his overcoat. "Yes, my lo-… my lord." Mey-Rin said. Ciel raised his eye-brows. "Is there something you wish to say, Mey-Rin?" His tone was monotone, as he addressed all his servants. Mey-Rin wondered if he would treat her as a servant in private while treating her as his betrothed in public. It was disgruntling to her, but she decided that it would most likely be for the best.

"Mey-Rin, if there is something you wish to say, then you should just speak out. For this trip and this trip only, you are allowed to be inappropriate with me." Ciel said, making her timid maid regret her previous thought process.

"I was going to call you a name that a servant should call their master." Mey-Rin looked down at her feet, too embarrassed to face the Phantomhive heir.

"And what name would that be?"

"I'd rather not say, yes. I don't wish to shame you."

"You won't."

Sebastian opened the door to Ciel's bedroom and before exiting said, "Young Master, I shall fetch the coach and be back when it arrives." Ciel faced his supernatural butler and dismissed him with a wave. Sebastian put his hand on his chest and curtly exited. Ciel turned his attention back to Mey-Rin. "What is it that you were going to call me, Mey-Rin?"

"I almost called you… I wanted to say… never mind. It matters not." Mey-Rin continued to stare at the floor.

"It matters because I asked. As I am your master, I am ordering you to tell me what you were going to call me."

"And as your lady for the week, I humbly disobey that order…my love" Mey-Rin looked up to see Ciel's reaction to the slip of her own tongue.

"Is that it? Is that what you wanted to call me?" Ciel stepped closer to her and had to look up because of their height difference.

"Yes, young lord." Mey-Rin sat down on the chair she was standing in front of, and resumed the previous position of facing the floor.

"You could have. As Elizabeth is my betrothed and you as masquerading as she, I believe it would be appropriate." Ciel said, now grabbing Mey-Rin's face and pulling it closer to his own. Mey-Rin wanted to believe that the young master wanted to kiss her. Still, her dream was never to become a reality, or at least, that is what Sebastian unwanted interruption has made it seem like.


	3. Chapter 3

BWA 3:

_On the ride to Germany: _

"Well, Mey-Rin, the young master has treated you with great generosity… what do you say to such a giving individual." Sebastian said, looking at Mey-Rin with an ever-smug expression. "Mey-Rin almost forgot to thank the young lord, yes. I'm sorry, young master. Thank you for being ever so generous toward your humble servant." Mey-Rin scattered her speech, but it was the best apology and appreciation that she could come up with.

"I already told you, Mey-Rin. No thanks, is necessary. You knew when you took this job and it came with certain responsibilities, and now the time has come where I have need of your attributes." Ciel said, not facing Mey-Rin but Sebastian. It was as if Sebastian had orchestrated this plan of action and the Earl of Phantomhive.

"Young master, you have to treat Mey-Rin as you told her she would be treated." Sebastian said with a stern look.

"As a lover then, Sebastian, because those were my words to Mey-Rin, that I would treat her as a lover in all public situations, and considering we have you in the carriage this would be considered a public situation. Given your preferences of not seeing human affection, I would expect you to be appalled at the sight of my kissing Mey-Rin." Ciel was about to go on a rant. Mey-Rin had never seen him so stern with Sebastian. In her eyes, Sebastian had always been her master's favorite. She couldn't fathom what was different about this trip.

"Yes, my lord. It would disgust me greatly." Sebastian said with his nose turned again the air.

"Then I would advise YOU to keep your advice, and keep your opinions to yourself."

"Yes, my young lord."

With those last phrases, the conversation between Sebastian and Ciel was over. Mey-Rin couldn't help but feel as though she was the subject of their little squabble not Sebastian's words as Ciel had tried to make it seem. Mey-Rin knew that she was Ciel's only female servant, but couldn't understand why Ciel made it seem as though he couldn't find someone else to play Elizabeth's part in his scheme. He had plenty of women in the court to choose from. Surely if he explained the situation correctly they would be able to understand and help. Mey-Rin decided to weigh herself against the women of the court. What did she have that they didn't? Her shooting abilities, maybe.

While blind before she came to Phantomhive manor, she had been one of the best sharp shooters in the country. "Ciel, can I ask you a question?" Mey-Rin asked slowly. She still had to get used to calling Ciel by his first name instead of by his title. "I told you, Mey-Rin, you may ask me anything while on this trip." Ciel said, curtly. He in turn had to get used to Mey-Rin's submissiveness. Yes, he had Sebastian and that was a submissive servant if he ever saw one, but his little Mey-Rin took things to a whole other level.

"Why choose me? Why not have one of your friends from the court accompany you on this journey." Mey-Rin asked every question face down.

"You have certain aspects that I look for. None of the women at court can do what you can do." Ciel said, once again lifting Mey-Rin's face to his own.

"Young master…."

"I've told you once Mey-Rin, call me Ciel." With his final statement, Ciel kissed Mey-Rin on her mouth and let his linger there. With Sebastian watching his every move, Ciel pulled away from Mey-Rin.

"Such a disgusting display." Sebastian said in a tone that no butler should use toward there master.

"Sebastian, keep up with your comments and I give Mey-Rin here, your position and you can be my kitchen maid." Ciel said in a fierce tone.

"That won't be necessary my lord." Sebastian and his comments stayed quiet for the rest of the trip to Germany. Once there, Sebastian checked Mey-Rin and Ciel in their hotel. "Should you require the lovers' sweet young, master?" Sebastian asked.

"No, Sebastian. We are here on a mission, NOT on our honeymoon, a regular room will suffice for Mey-Rin and I." Ciel said with a flick of his wrist and a daring stare.

"Yes, my lord."

After the arrangements were made, Mey-Rin and Ciel went into their room to retire. The journey was long and tiring, but the things that were to occur in this room, would be more tiring for Mey-Rin. "Sebastian, bring Mey-Rin her nightwear." Ciel said, then directed his attention to Mey-Rin, "I assume you know how to ready yourself for bed."

"Yes, you- I mean, Ciel." Mey-Rin said, making a small curtsy.

"Prepare yourself for bed as Sebastian puts on my night clothes." Ciel told her with a small nod.

"Young Lord, if Mey-Rin is to be treated as a young woman of the court, then I would have to dress her as well, after the young lord, of course." Sebastian told Ciel. Mey-Rin looked up at Sebastian and smiled. Sebastian gave a nod in her direction.

"Thank you, Sebastian, for once your points have proven to be useful. You are right. Mey-Rin should be treated as though she is part of the court." Ciel said as he lifted his neck so that Sebastian could button his nightshirt.

"Yes, my lord".

Once done with Ciel, Sebastian moved to Mey-Rin to help her dress for bed. Mey-Rin lifted her arms for Sebastian. "Don't get used to this, Mey-Rin, it won't last more than three weeks." Mey-Rin frowned and looked down. "Why does my being chosen for this mission upset you so much?"

"It doesn't upset me, I just don't like the fact that you are being taken out of your status as a servant. It is normal for the young master to do such a thing." Sebastian said.

"You are just jealous that at the moment you aren't the young master's favorite at the moment."

"Jealousy is not in my vocabulary Mey-Rin."

"Sure, it's not."

"I don't want to hurt you. Mey-Rin, please do not undermine my services to the young master. It requires more than you think."


	4. Chapter 4

Black and White Affair 4:

-This is the part where Grell comes in and begins to occupy Sebastian's time and over-emotional ego. The question is will the butler regain his sanity.

Ciel and Mey-Rin once again awake in the same bed, but this time, it is too early for Sebastian to be in the chamber. Ciel looks at Mey-Rin who he believes in sleeping because she is facing the opposite direction. He taps her shoulder and when she turns around, Ciel can tell that she has been awake for hours, simply listening to him breathe. "Mey-Rin, are you alright?" Mey-Rin nods before saying, "Of course, young master. I was just waiting for Sebastian, yes."

"Why would you be waiting on Sebastian?" Ciel asked as he looked at the pocket watch on his bedside table.

"He always wakes the young lord." Mey-Rin said, blushing.

"But never this early. Is there something that you want?"

"No, young master. It was difficult for me to fall asleep."

"Why? Were you uncomfortable in this bed with me?"

"No, not uncomfortable."

"Then what?"

Mey-Rin leaned forward and put her head a lips distance from Ciel's face. "I wanted to kiss you. But I knew that you would never allow such a thing. No, young master should never be shamed in such a way"

"And why do you feel that such a thing would shame me?"

"Because I am but a servant to the young master, yes."

"And I love my servants for their loyalty." Ciel lifted Mey-Rin's face to his and kissed her on the mouth. "I will show you just how much I love you, Mey-Rin" Ciel kissed her again, and this time he let his hands travel up and down Mey-Rin's night clothes that were skin tight. Mey-Rin allowed herself to moan slowly into Ciel's kiss. "Young Master…. You will regret this, yes" she said, blushing slightly. "Mey-Rin, I would never do it if I felt that I will regret." Ciel said in his most dominant tone.

"But young -"

"Stop fighting me, Mey-Rin. Is it not the job of the servant to obey the master?"

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian interceded. "Mey-Rin, maybe you let me handle the young master tonight. You are obviously not up for the job that he is asking of you."

"That is not up for you to decide, Sebastian. Now… leave my bed chambers and let me finish my discussion with Mey-Rin." Ciel had become infuriated that once again Sebastian was making decisions that were not under his jurisdiction. Mey-Rin turned from Ciel because she knew that the statement Sebastian had made was accurate. She had never been taken by anyone, though she had always hoped that it would be her young master who stole away her innocence. Mey-Rin stood up off of the bed to ready herself for the day ahead of her. Sebastian came into the room again to help Ciel dress for his day as well.

"Young master, I think now would be the time to explain to Mey-Rin what her duties are over the course of this trip." Sebastian told him as he buttoned his undershirt.

"Mey-Rin has already been made aware of how she needs to behave and what she needs to do in my company." Ciel told Sebastian, who then put his hand over his heart. "Yes, my lord."

Mey-Rin rode in the back of the cart with Ciel and tried her hardest not to think about the morning the two had together. She even went so far as to not look at Ciel so that he wouldn't notice the strong blush she had as he stared at her. "Mey-Rin?' Ciel said cautiously, hoping not to push the young maid farther away from him. "Yes, young lord?" Mey-Rin said almost too quietly.

"We are in the eyes of the public. Do you not think that they will think it strange that my betrothed detests me so that she doesn't wish to be near me?" Ciel asked this to remind Mey-Rin her real purpose of accompanying him and Sebastian on this particular trip.

"But, the young lord shouldn't be seen with a scullery maid in public, yes."

"They are not aware that you are a servant. Most of them will assume that you are Lady Elizabeth."

"But I am not."

"What the public does not know, will not hurt them. Take pride in the position you have been given Mey-Rin, I will not offer it again." With his last sentence Ciel ordered Sebastian to stop the coach so that Ciel and his faux betrothed Lady could make a public shopping appearance. Still, Mey-Rin noticed that as soon as he stepped down, Ciel began to survey the area. A familiar face stopped him in his tracks. '_What is this reaper doing here?!' _

While walking alongside Mey-Rin and his young master, Sebastian noticed a foul odor in the air. One that he knew all too well and had grown to abhor because it meant that he was nearby… Grell Sutcliff. Sebastian simply hated the reaper, only because he had a crush on him. Sebastian had no time to waste on unimportant mortal emotions such as love, much less the love of a grim reaper. "SEBAS-CHAN!" Grell screamed and put his hands to his face. Sebastian put his hand up as to stop Grell from approaching too close to his face. "Bassy, you wound me. Can you honestly tell me that you haven't missed me?" Ciel interceded on Sebastian's behalf. "Sebastian" the jet black servant turned with his hand over his heart to the young earl. "Yes, my lord?"

"I forbid you from fraternizing. We are here on the queen's orders. We do not have time to waste."

"Yes, my lord. Perhaps some other time, Grell"

Grell flushed and immediately became excited. "Until, I shall bid thee farewell"


End file.
